Miss Bianca
Miss Bianca is a character created by the user Jack Skellington. Application located here. Abilities She is very small and can fit through small places and unlock thick keyholes with a tiny pin, is very hard to see, and has perfume as her weapon. Personality Bianca is brave, intelligent, kind, gentle, warm, optimistic, caring, fearless, sweet, loyal, sensible, loving, daring, adventurous, compassionate, and honest. Opinions of Other Characters Bernard: Although a little sad when they both got separated, she didn't let her spirit get hit missing him so she kept happy and positive. History Already a respected member of the Rescue Aid Society when she was assigned to rescue a young girl named Penny, Miss Bianca chose the janitor, Bernard, to accompany her on the mission to find and rescue the missing girl. The two mice began their search for clues to Penny's whereabouts at the orphanage where she once lived. While there, they met the old cat, Rufus, who told them Penny had been taken by a sinister woman named Madame Medusa. Following the old cat's lead, Bernard and Bianca traveled to Medusa's pawn shop where they find some of the girl's school books. Shortly afterwords, they are forced to hide when Medusa enters the pawn shop. While hidden, they overhear Medusa talking to Mr. Snoops, the man she had left in charge in a place called Devil's Bayou, where Penny was being held. Attempting to stow away in the woman's luggage, the two mice wind up being thrown from Medusa's car due to her crazy driving. Despite Bernard's objections, Miss Bianca charters a flight with an Albatross named Orville, to Devil's Bayou. Although Orville is forced down due to a close call with a firework, the mice see Penny, recently captured by Medusa's pet crocodiles, Brutus and Nero. Meeting up with a group of friendly Bayou mice, Bernard and Bianca borrow their boat, along with the dragonfly, Evinrude, who acts as the boat's motor. Unfortunately, their first attempt to rescue Penny winds up with them almost getting eaten by the crocodiles, then nearly get shot by Medusa. After barely escaping with their lives, they send Evinrude for help while they comfort Penny. However, due to Evinrude being delayed, the two mice wind up accompanying Penny into the Black Hole, a pit that is flooded during high tide, to search for a diamond called the Devil's Eye. While Penny does eventually locate the diamond, she, Bernard, and Miss Bianca nearly drown. Later, Medusa and Mr. Snoops have a falling out over the diamond just as Evinrude arrives with the rest of the swamp folk, who proceed to thwart Medusa's attempt to escape with the diamond, which she had sewn up inside Penny's teddy bear. While Medusa is preoccupied, Penny, Miss Bianca, and Bernard commandeer Medusa's swampboat, forcing the woman to pursue them on a pair of skies, pulled by her crocodiles. However, when she pushes them too far, they wind up turning on her, letting the others escape safely. After returning Penny to the orphanage, Miss Bianca and Bernard later hear she had been adopted by a loving man and his wife. After finding the Devil's Eye inside her teddy, Penny donated it to the Smithsonian Institute. Due to the mission's success, Bernard was appointed as Miss Bianca's permanent partner. But before they could celebrate, Evinrude arrived with urgent news, and once again, the two mice found themselves on duty. A message is sent to New York to the Rescue Aid Society headquarters, and Bernard and Bianca, the RAS' elite field agents, are assigned to the mission, interrupting Bernard's attempt to propose marriage to Bianca. They go to find Orville, the albatross who aided them previously, but instead find Wilbur, Orville's brother. Bernard and Bianca convince Wilbur to fly them to Australia to save Cody. In Australia, they meet Jake, a kangaroo rat who is the RAS' local regional operative. Jake later flirts with Bianca, much to Bernard's chagrin. He serves as their guide and protector in search of the boy. Wilbur is immobilized when his spinal column is bent out of its natural shape, convincing Jake to consign him to hospital. When he refuses to undergo surgery and instead attempts to flee, Wilbur's back is unintentionally straightened by the efforts of the mouse medical staff to prevent him escaping through a window. Cured, he departs in search of his friends. At McLeach's ranch, Cody has been thrown into a cage with several of McLeach's captured animals after refusing to give up Marahute's whereabouts. Cody tries to free the animals, but is thwarted by Joanna, McLeach's pet goanna. McLeach ultimately tells Cody that someone else has shot Marahute, tricking Cody into leading him to Marahute's nest. Bernard, Bianca, and Jake, half-aware of what is happening, jump onto McLeach's Halftrack to follow him. At Marahute's nest, the three mice try to warn Cody that he has been followed; just as they do, McLeach arrives and captures Cody, along with Marahute, Jake, and Bianca. Wilbur arrives at the nest, whereupon Bernard convinces him to sit on the eagle's eggs, which Bernard had saved from Joanna moments before. McLeach takes Cody and Marahute to Crocodile Falls, where he ties Cody up and hangs him over the eponymous crocodiles. Bernard, riding a type of wild pig called a "razorback", which he had tamed using a horse whispering technique earlier used by Jake, follows and disables McLeach's vehicle, preventing the use of its crane to put Cody at risk. McLeach then tries to shoot the rope holding Cody above the water. To save Cody, Bernard tricks Joanna into crashing into McLeach, sending them both into the water. The crocodiles chase McLeach, while behind them the damaged rope holding Cody breaks apart. Although McLeach manages to fight off the crocodiles, only Joanna reaches the shoreline while McLeach goes over a much larger waterfall to his death. Bernard dives into the water to save Cody, but fails. Jake and Bianca free Marahute in time for her to retrieve Cody and Bernard. Bernard, desperate to avoid any further incidents, proposes to marry Bianca, who accepts eagerly while Jake salutes him with a newfound respect. All of them depart for Cody's home. Wilbur, whom they have neglected to relieve of his task, incubates the eggs until they hatch, much to his dismay. Threads Participated In Other *Helps Daisy mind the kids and hands her tools when she is tending to a patient, although she can sometimes be found going along on scouting missions as morale support. Gallery Miss Bianca.png Miss Bianca 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters